Abstinencia
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Lemon: Un mes sin sexo tiene completamente loco a Yuki, y Shuichi no da indicios de querer ceder. ¿Cómo le hara el rubio? ¡One-shot y mi primer lemon! ShuichixYuki


_¡Holap! Aich¡Estoy nerviosa! Es mi primer lemon; me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, y aunque aún no me doy completamente por saciada con este trabajo espero haber hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno por lo menos para empezar n.n ¡nervios! Además sufrí más de algún desangramiento en el camino, les digo, el camino del lemon es peligroso xD Jajajaja; así que aquí esta, estoy muy contenta por ello, de hecho, salte por toda la casa cuando lo termine gritando "LO HICE!" (Adivinen la miradita que me dieron mis papás xD, da mucho que pensar esa frase jajajaja)._

_Ehm... solo eso, espero que logren disfrutar el fic; aunque si estamos hablando de los bombones de Yuki y Shu es casi imposible, por muy malo que sea mi fic xD Es que esos dos... waa! Me encantan! Ya, ya, me voy, deben estar odiándome... Nada de Gravi es mío, todo es de la GRAN Maki Murakami! Así que no me demanden xD Jejejeje_

_¡Ah¡Casi se me olvida! Este fic esta dedicado a todas mis amigas de la sección de Hunter x Hunter por darme el apoyo, el animo y una bolsa con agujas para introducirme sangre a falta de ella xD Jaja, no en serio, piyiyus, lo prometido es deuda (así era no? Oo)_

_¡Wii¡Mi primer lemon! Ya me voy xD_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Abstinencia**_

_By Chibi-poio_

Ya era la cuarta semana seguida desde el incidente ese, donde Shu se había negado tan obstinadamente a participar por referirse a patrañas como "pervertido" y "fetiche" , entre muchas otras palabras que prefería sacar de su cabeza tras recordar la pataleta de su koi amarrado con firmeza a la cama en aquella noche donde él, tan "bueno" y "condescendiente", había querido darle una sorpresita luego de haber llegado desde NG.

Yuki miró un tanto reticente un par de amarras y un látigo que Tatsuha con tan excelente voluntad.- y un par de patadas en el trasero.- le había querido... prestar, y que lamentablemente no le habían sido de mucha utilidad o solo aún no habían tenido el uso adecuado... Definitivamente debería prohibirle a su hermano menor visitarlo tan seguido.

¿Por qué siempre el baka ese tenía que ser tan melodramático?

Tras haber pasado ese día, marcando completamente un mes, el cual ya lo tenía completamente mentalizado, analizado y memorizado, con lujo de horas, minutos y segundos. Todo en un orden casi lógico y calculador. Como para hacerlo sentir tan miserable por la falta urgente de un polvo en ese laaargoooo mes.

¡Abstinencia¿Quién lo diría?

Yuki lo sabía, si seguía así tenía un pie puesto en la tumba.

Podría haberse ido a cualquier lado para encontrar alguien con quien saciarse en ese tiempo de soledad crispada en ese-lugarcito-privado, pero algo no se lo permitía¡No podía! Difuso, lo había intentando, primero terminando en un prostíbulo elegante del cual no solo había casi huido, sino que más bien había manchado su reputación de "casa nova gatuno", luego el baño, donde también todo había sido nulo y hasta patético.. ¡si¡Patético!

El cigarro quemó sus dedos sobresaltándole, dejando una marca la cual estuvo seguro que se saldría en un buen... ¡Oh Dios¡Todo en su contra! Incluso sus tan anhelados y deliciosos tabacos le acusaban con doloroso ardor.

Yuki se paro de la silla puesta estratégicamente frente a su LapTop y camino al grifo de agua más cercano; rociando en su dedo abundante líquido que quitaba lentamente el dolor, mientras su otra mano apretaba su sien intentando apaciguar una migraña que le había dado muy entrado el día.

La titilante pantalla le esperaba en su despacho oscuro, le dio una mirada de soslayo, convenciéndose de que en ese estado de completa convalecencia de su dedo le sería imposible continuar...

Ok, ok, no quería seguir trabajando por hoy. Entendía que no era necesario acudir a explicaciones tan estúpidas como para justificarse la pérdida de toda una tarde.

Así que, dispuesto a no hacer nada ese día, más que recostarse perezosamente y ver el televisor; se acostó en el cómodo apoyo de cuero negro, dejándose hacer por la suave brisa del atardecer.

¿Qué horas serían¿Shuichi llegaría ya? Estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro su puerta se vería devastada en el piso tras la energética entrada de el pelirrosa. Le saltaría encima y le rogaría por tener sexo inmediato... a fin y al cabo Shuichi era un hombre igual que él. O eso esperaba por lo menos. ¡Por favor que así fuera! Cualquier cosa para justificar su estado deplorable a causa de la falta de orgasmos en ese mes.

El tema salía nuevamente a relucir.

No quería pensar más en aquello, pero haber casi tenido a Shuichi esa vez, en tales condiciones... no era para hacerle sentir exactamente "tranquilo" en esos instantes donde según él, hace solo menos de un minuto, había querido relajarse. Bien, esa no era su idea de "relajación" precisamente.

Y la migraña continuaba ahí. Y la lujuria también... y la dichosa novela... y... y...

" Llegué Yuki..!" El aludido sonrío casi mecánicamente tras haber escuchado unos pasos rápidos y fuertes dirigidos especialmente hacía él. Cerró los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido. A ver si podía conseguir algo aunque fuera así, Shuichi tenía la manía de "pasarse de listo" en aquellas ocasiones. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era lo mismo que preguntar... ¿Quién decía que él estaba durmiendo todas esas veces?

La mota de pelo rosado se detuvo en seco frente a el sof� topándose con la imagen inocente de su Koi recostado apaciblemente en el. Lanzaba suaves ronquidos, enterneciéndole el corazón.

"¡Aaw! Yuki, eres tan mono" Pegó su mejillita sonrojada de devoción a la de rubio. "¿Quién diría que tú casi me sometiste a una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista hace un tiempo?" Una cómica lagrimita escapó de sus ojos violetas, translúcidos con una picardía no exenta de vergüenza.

Un nudo de saliva le paso dificultosamente la garganta al escritor, tragaba duro para seguir con el despiste del pequeño inocente. Tal cual siguiendo su plan de oveja vestida de lobo.

Y como lo había previsto, dos segundos después un cálido aliento le golpeó el rostro aparentemente dormido, ya cada vez estaba más cerca... más cerca... hasta que sintió una lengua enorme que viajó desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su frente, dejando una estela de baba asquerosa por todo el recorrido. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado mientras un par de orbes violetas le miraron felices... él los miro extrañado y todavía asqueado de eso, luego él lo miro otra vez, se miraron mutuamente... todo ello seguido de un...

_¡Guau!_

Yuki dejo de hacerse el dormido luego de encontrar un perro pulgoso frente a él, con la mirada soñadora... ehm... ¿Por qué le recordaba a alguien en especial?

"¡Yuki¡Estabas despierto!" La vocecita de su novio le hicieron buscarlo con la mirada exigente de explicaciones ¡Ahora ya! Entonces "algo" se lanzó sobre su torso cubierto por una de sus camisas costosas y que ahora estaban llenas de pelo color caramelo. Mientras el canino se acomodaba muy amenamente en su pecho, dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

"¡Asqueroso perro del demonio¡Aléjate de mi¡Me ha besado¡Un perro me ha besado!" Se sacudió tratando de alejar al cachorrito aferrado a él casi con desesperación, dándole una mirada de "pobre de mi, no me botes" que logró sacar más de un suspiro de ternura por parte de Shu, quien hasta ahora solo se había limitado a ver la "dulce" escena... también él vestido de perro (xD)

"Yuki, te presento a nuestra nueva mascota..." Shu se lanzó igualmente sobre su Koi, refregándose en su pierna.

El rubio había tomado por el pellejo al animal, alzándolo frente a su mirada gélida que solo lograron sacar un ladrido de amistad por parte del perrito. Alternamente miró a Shuichi quien abrió la boca para decir algo...

"¡NO!" Dijo Yuki antes de que al cantante se le ocurriera la loca idea de mantener al perro en el departamento, donde, por cierto, NO SE PERMITÍAN ANIMALES.

"Pero..." Los ojos violetas se empañaron de lágrimas a punto de salir cuando el escritor dejó en sus manos al cachorrito que movía la cola, ajeno a toda la disyuntiva que estaba creando en la residencia Uesugi.

Solo atinó a alejarse lo más que pudiera de esos dos "perros", el real y el disfrazado, estaba más que seguro de que su cabeza estallaría si Shuichi comenzaba a llorar... y ahí, él no era responsable de las consecuencias o posibles tragedias, asesinatos, homicidios que podían llevarse a cabo.

Un sorbete de nariz le interrumpió haciéndole voltear; entonces vio a su novio sosteniendo al perro en su regazo, aún vestido de ese tonto disfraz; dos par de orbes violetas mirándoles con ruego.

Suspiró pesadamente tras darle otra bocanada al cigarro.

"Shuichi..." Dijo ahora más tranquilamente "Tú sabes que aquí esta prohibido tener animales, aunque yo quisiera dejarlo en casa, los residentes no me lo permitirían" Yuki se acercó al pelirrosado tomando su mentón con sutileza. "Por favor entiende"

"Pero es que, estaba tan solito en la calle, no tenía dueño, ni comida, ni nadie que lo quisiera; además si lo llevaba a un centro de animales quien sabe que le hubieran hecho al pobre de Pachulonko" Shu se aferró más al perrito que se acomodó en los brazos en busca de calor.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca del escritor a la vez que un tic nervioso le hacía mover involuntariamente la ceja izquierda.

"¿Pachulonko¿Eso es Pachulonko?" Apuntó a la mota de pelo acaramelada recibiendo un ladrido como afirmación.

"Yep... ¿No te gusta el nombre?" Preguntó el pelirrosa danzando graciosamente con Pachulonko.

Su mano otra vez había ido a dar a su frente para tranquilizarse y no pensar que tenía a un bruto empedernido como novio.

Terminó de fumarse el cigarrillo, dejando la colilla en el cenicero y volteándose nuevamente hacía Shuichi quien jugaba con el perrito y una pelota saltarina.

"Haremos esto, le buscaremos una familia a..." Mirada expectante de Shu.- "... Pachulonko" Yuki suspiró fastidiado ante la sola mención de un nombre tan ridículo.

"Pero... Solo se quedarán con él si yo lo apruebo"

"Como quieras..." El escritor se calzó rápidamente los zapatos y puso una chaqueta en sus hombros, a la vez que le lanzaba un chaleco a Shuichi para cubrirse.- "Esta helando, no quiero que enfermes ahora".- Otro cigarro salía de entre sus dedos yendo a dar su boca.

Shuichi escuchó un canto de ángeles al oír a SU Yuki preocuparse por él.

"¡Sii¡Vamos a encontrarte una buena familia amiguito!" Vociferó feliz el cantante rozando su nariz con la de Pachulonko y perdiéndose tardíamente tras la puerta que Yuki había dejado entre abierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Intentó no hacer ningún ruido, no fuera a ser que Yuki lo echara de unas fuera del automóvil. Pero es que ese disfraz comenzaba a exasperarlo.

El reloj marcaba más de las doce de la noche y ellos habían salido a las siete de la tarde a la misión "Adopta un Pachulonko".

Mhp... De seguro el rubio estaba muy enojado con él por haberse tomado tanto tiempo entrevistando, revisando los hogares, haciendo test de personalidad y sometiendo a detectores de mentiras a las familias que habían tenido algún interés por el pequeño cachorro.

¡Pero él solo hacía lo que cualquier madre preocupada haría!

"Yuki... ehm... ¿Estás enfadado?" Preguntó Shuichi tratando imposiblemente de no sonar muy nervioso aunque muriera.- literalmente.- en el intento.

¿Tenía algo en la cara que le hacía verse molesto¿Lo tenía¿Eh¿Acaso eran sus grandes ojeras¿O su cabello desaliñado¿O las gafas medianamente corridas¿O el ceño fruncido¿O el mes sin sexo¿O QUÉ¿QUÉ!

"Noo... ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estaría?" Deslizó el rubio con una suavidad casi intimidante y una sonrisita bastante falsa.

Shuichi tembló en su asiento al verle, así que solo trato de alejarse lo más que pudiera de Koi en el espacio reducido del automóvil, pero estar en el puesto copiloto le traía ciertas complicaciones. Al final prefirió solo quedarse ahí, quiero, sin hacer nada... ni siquiera respirar.

Llegaron al departamento, donde el escritor guardó el auto y subió por el ascensor sin reparar siquiera que estaba dejando fuera a el cantante.

El ambiente se hizo más tenso dentro del cubículo, Shuichi intentaba en vano entretenerse con una pequeña mancha en el tapete chasqueando molestosamente los dientes. Aún con eso, Yuki no le dijo nada.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de el departamento; en un total mutismo por parte de ambos, entraron con las luces apagadas... el cantante espero a que su novio, que había entrado primero, prendiera el interruptor, pero tras esperar un tiempo suficiente para eso, comenzó a preocuparse al no sentir señal alguna de Yuki dentro de la completa negrura del interior del departamento.

"Yuki¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no enciendes la luz?" Dijo extendiendo sus manos mientras palpaba algo con que sujetarse dentro, cuando de la nada la puerta tras de si se cerró. "¡AH¡Fantasmas¡Yuki hay fantasmas¡Prende las luces!".- Lloriqueó completamente desorientado.

Continuó caminando sin recibir ninguna respuesta, tratando de él mismo encender las dichosas luces, moqueando en el camino debido al miedo.

Se movió hasta que sus manos tocaron lo que al parecer era la chaqueta de Yuki, pudo saberlo tras haber sentido el agradable aroma elegante que despedía ligeramente la prenda.

"Ah Yuki, que bueno que eres tú... no sabía que pasaba ni donde estabas; pensé que alguien había entrado o que el departamento estaba embrujado y... ehm... ¿Yuki?" Se separó levemente del cuerpo del escritor para sentir como inmediatamente un par de manos le tomaban bruscamente las muñecas.- "¡Ah¡Yuki!"

"Sshhh... No hables" Pidió la voz del escritor que ahora rozaba con calidez la oreja del más pequeño, mordiéndola a su antojo, provocando leves lloriqueos.

"¿Qué sucede? Déjame..."

Una pequeña risita sarcástica s escucho muy pegada a su boca.

"Tú crees que esta vez te haré caso, como hace un mes, me la debes... y esta vez no seré tan condescendiente".- Yuki besó la mejilla de un Shuichi pasmado.- "Sabes que tú quieres... Estas en deuda ¿Recuerdas? Te ayude a regalar al perro ese que trajiste a casa"

Shuichi intentó buscar los ojos de su Koi en medio de todo el alboroto que al parecer estaban armando en la sala, ya que había sentido uno de los muebles chocar con su espalda, aprovechando para sentarse en él y posicionarse mejor sobre Yuki. Sonrió ante la necesidad del escritor.

"¿Quién dijo que yo no quería?" Preguntó inocentemente.- "¿No sabes acaso que cuando las cosas se retrasan más luego causan el doble del efecto?".- Soltó una risita ante una aparente mirada de desconcierto por parte de Yuki, aunque no pudo diferenciarla del todo debido a la aún predominante oscuridad.

"Al parecer tengo aquí a un perro bastante travieso..." El escritor tomó por la cintura a Shuichi, intentando llevarlo a la habitación. No quería retrasar más esto. Sabía que era algo carnal, pero no por eso carente de sentimientos. Incluso se sentía avergonzado de haber sido tan rudo en un principio con el pequeño al ser solo esclavo de sus propios instintos. Necesitaba modificar eso... quizás debía permitir que su pelirrosa llevara esta vez el mando de las cosas.

La sumisión era distinta, pero no por eso mala.

Entre caídas y algunos tropiezos llegaron a la cama de ambos, donde Yuki se vio encerrado en los posesivos brazos de Shu, por un momento llegó a pensar que se parecía a la escena de la tarde con Pachulonko. Rió sinceramente ante eso.

"¿Nh¿De qué te ríes?".- Shuichi intentaba desabotonar la camisa de su novio, con movimientos un poco torpes.

Yuki acarició tiernamente la mejilla del cantante, sintiendo calidez en ella, una calidez que lo inundó como siempre que estaba con su Shuichi; como siempre que estaban conversando, como cuando él hacía sus pataletas, como cuando discutían y él se marchaba, como cuando Shuichi hacía otra de sus chorradas... pero todo eso le encantaba. Amaba estar con el chiquillo, con el baka. Y le había costado admitirlo, pero ya luego de eso todo dejaba de ser tan deshonroso o bochornoso.

Sin aguantarse más detuvo las temblorosas manos de su baka y le tomo por las mejillas haciendo nulo el espacio entre sus bocas tibias; hasta solo juntarlas en un beso despacio y demandante por parte de los dos. Tratando de llenarse de la esencia del otro...

Se separaron jadeantes y cansados, Shu se abrazo con firmeza al cuello de Yuki luego de ese beso tan lleno de sentimientos; jamás había sido besado de tal manera... continuó así hasta que un leve tosido de incomodidad le hizo volver taciturnamente a la realidad.

"Shuichi... ahem... me estas... ahogando" A cuestas salió la vocecilla de Yuki, quien luego de verse libre de ese abrazo solo atinó a exhalar una bocanada de aire para llenarse nuevamente de oxígeno tras la falta de el.

"Jejeje... Gomen, es solo que creo que me emocione demasiado" El pequeño se tomaba el brazo de Yuki restregándose. "Te quiero mucho Yuki, y como nunca me habías demostrado tanto afecto yo... etto..."

Las cosas que decía este chiquillo, sin poder evitarlo pasó una de sus manos afectuosamente sobre la cabellera rosada, revolviéndola entre sus propios dedos hasta llegar a pensar que el aroma del shampoo de Shu quedaría impreso en ellos.

"No seas tan baka... Te estas poniendo cursi" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, bajando imperceptible la mano hasta el cinturón del pelirosa.- "Cuidado, no te descuides..." Habló suavemente tras haber librado a Shu de su pantalón. (XD Ya saben, Shu se saca y pone los disfraces oó xD)

Una oleada de calor se deslizó bruscamente desde su espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos retorcidos en una muestra de placer y éxtasis. La abstinencia había acabado...

Trataba de callar sus gemidos, para provocarle, para pedirle que dijera su nombre... para que le rogara. Estaba bajo la mano experta de su Yuki que le masajeaba por sobre la ropa interior cuando involuntariamente dijo el nombre del escritor en un jadeo parsimonioso; todo en una noche febril cubierta de caricias.

"Yu... Yuki... aah"- Notó que el rubio le sonreía, justo antes de que un beso le acallará los gemidos extasiados, en un juego de seducción donde ninguno de los dos buscaba perder tras chocar sus lenguas con desesperación, rozándose íntimamente. Entendiendo de que eran completamente adictivos y dependientes.

Con suavidad deslizó la tela de la camisa del rubio por entre sus brazos, haciéndola caer olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación. Luego el peso de su amante se cargaba también en él, casi desnudo a no ser por el pantaloncillo de la ropa interior que comenzaba a exasperarlo de una manera casi inaudita.

"Ya pronto acabaré con tu dolor".- Escuchó en su oído la voz de Yuki a la vez que una de sus manos se introducía en su pantaloncillo, bajando y rozando su miembro que se veía involuntariamente afectado ante ese tacto intimo. Luego de eso ya no había nada que le protegiera su total estado de desnudez.

Shuichi se sonrojó inevitablemente al verse en tales condiciones, tan sometido y atrapado dentro de la trampa del placer; estaba indefenso, y sin duda su opresor ya eso lo daba por anticipado.

Unos suaves besos en el cuello le despertaron el instinto plácido de estar siendo atendido por su persona favorita; debía aceptarlo, él, Shuichi Shindo estaba a merced de Yuki Eiri; solo así podía ser feliz, su música, sus amigos... su koi. Todo ello era su vida, y no tenía reparos en decir que era un chico afortunado.

Su propia mano había ido a dar al pantalón del rubio, casi de modo desesperado, saco al escritor de sus atavíos dejándole solo con la ropa interior que tocó con movimientos más bien... "persuasivos"

Su cabello desordenado esparciéndose por la almohada rodeada de un pliegue de la sabana satinada, sedosa en su espalda tibia satisfaciéndolo casi de igual modo que su amante. Parecía ser que estaba casi todo preparado para llevarle al éxtasis cuando Yuki volvió a besarle los labios arrancándole el aliento en ese solo movimiento que él muy bien conocía.

Arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo.

La zona intima de su cuerpo había sido tomada con firmeza y masajeada con afán teñido en cada meneo continuo y rítmico; no podía decir cuanto le gustaba eso, no le quedaba más que retorcerse bajo la mirada felina y atenta de su koi, parecía querer grabar cada sonido, cada beso... cada cosa que él hiciera, le escrutaba con esos ojos penetrantes, mientras él solo atinaba a agarrarse con fuerza de su cuello y a apegar su mejilla al cabello rubio en busca de protección tras sentir su cuerpo tembloroso y translucido de sudor cristalino cayendo involuntariamente por su torso y mejillas.

Pudo sentir la aceleración en la respiración de Shuichi golpeándole el cuello desnudo, solo eso basto para entender que debía acelerar el vaivén regular de su mano, aunque a veces creyó perder totalmente el control de sí al verse inmerso en una atmósfera embriagante de seducción; incluso incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera un sueño húmedo y despertase medio dormido en el sof� sintiéndose frustrado ante la posible jugarreta del inconsciente y de los deseos reprimidos.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, solo el aumento de temperatura hizo que bruscamente su cuerpo comenzará a sudar escuchando una y otra vez su nombre proveniente de los labios rojos e hinchados de su Shu. Mezclándose con el aire tóxico de la habitación, era sofocante... pero no por eso menos delicioso.

La mente comenzaba a nublársele... Yuki... un vacío le recorrió cada parte ínfima de su cuerpo... Yuki aah... nada era claro, solo los gemidos suprimidos de su propio koi que le masajeaba... Yuki... Yuki... Yuki... se estaba volviendo loco. Luego de eso solo estalló extasiado seguido de un jadeo errático entre su boca y pulmones sofocados ante la temperatura.

Yuki descendió la velocidad del movimiento firme aún en el miembro de Shu, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el pecho desnudo del pelirrosado que respiraba dificultosamente, con los ojos cerrados y la cara volteada a un lado; una sonrisa satisfecha danzaba en sus labios.

Intentó el también cerrar los ojos, quizás después de todo su abstinencia perduraría por un par de días más, o por lo menos hasta que Shuichi se dignará a despertar... ¡Maldito Baka!

Una venita saltó en su frente al escuchar un ronroneo laxo por parte de su novio. ¿Acaso se quedaría dormido?

Yuki bufó mirando en dirección a su ropa interior apretada... ¡Oh no¡Esto no podía acabar ahí! Entonces una caricia sutil le sacó de sus cavilaciones coléricas ante la poca expectativa de no verse saciado.

Era Shuichi, con ojos de plegaria impresa en ellos. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo más?

El rubio sonrío irónico, mirando hacía abajo.

"De esta no te salvas".- Dijo tumbando al menor bajo él y acomodándose en medio de sus piernas.

"Jamás he dicho que quiero ser... salvado".- Tomo la mano de Yuki lamiéndola con ojos maliciosamente pervertidos, a su vez la otra viajaba abdomen abajo, en busca de aquello que tanto deseaba.

El pelirosa había introducido su mano en su ropa interior, la fragilidad de la tela mojada y el roce comenzaba a hacerle perder noción del raciocinio. Solo quería disfrutar de aquello, de un dulce llamado Shuichi.

Entonces lo saboreó y degustó a penas dándole tiempo de pensar, ya estaba adentro, haciéndose paso por una cavidad estrecha y deliciosa... en una paraíso suyo por derecho, donde un gemido solo alzaba más en vilo la pasión desesperada de estar juntos, de poseerse hasta perderse ellos mismos.

"Aaah... Yuki... Te quiero...".- Soltó el más pequeño mirándole frágil entre sus brazos con una sonrisa sincera solo capaz de demostrar ternura y decisión. Una sonrisa que era dirigida hacía él.

No supo como contestarle, las palabras, verbalmente hablando, no eran precisamente su fuerte... aún así...

Yuki besó con vehemencia aquellos labios, sintiéndose húmedo y acogido; al igual que como ahora su cadera de movía en un ritmo suave y demandante. Sus bocas y cuerpos unidos en solo una tonada capaz de acelerarles el corazón.

Las embestidas se volvían más frenéticas, esta vez con jadeos erráticos por parte de ambos al verse sin más inhibiciones; las represiones comenzaban a desaparecer cuando el orgasmo los alcanzaba.

Dulcemente se embriagaron, con la sustancia adictiva de sus bocas ante y una explosión por parte tanto de Yuki como de Shuichi. Las perlas caían por sus rostros ante la última embestida por parte del rubio. Más suave, cada vez más despacio, como una llama que se apaga tras varios instantes de iluminar un lugar. Pasión febril, pero efímera.

Solo entonces descansaron, al sentirse llenos el uno del otro. Estaban agotados, cuando sus ojos solo atinaban a cerrarse o a pestañear pesadamente, separándose y sintiéndose de inmediato solos.

"Yuki...".- Dijo el pequeño acomodándose bajo las sabanas a duras penas y cubriendo también el cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

"¿Nhmp?".- No necesitaba palabras ahora.

"¿Crees que si volvemos a estar sin sexo un mes completo volvamos a tener una sesión como esta?".- Preguntó ingenuamente Shuichi sin atenerse a las consecuencias...

Yuki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con furia en ellos.

_Dos minutos más tardes..._

"Yuki, ábreme. ¡Tengo frío¡No me has pasado ni una manta¡Idiota¡Estoy desnudo! Snif... ¡Era solo una propuesta... YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**_Fin._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oo Ok, demándenme por ese final tan estúpido.. ¡Lo sé¡Es idiota! Weno, weno, no tengo que decir mucho a mi defensa TxT solo que..._

_¿Reviews? Y... ¡GRACIAS!_

_Gracias a todas y todos los que hayan leído (aunque sea un pedacito) del fic... estoy muy agradecida y satisfecha._

_Me despido, hasta no sé cuando, a ver si alguna vez me doy de nuevo las ganas de hacer un lemon (Ganas para eso nunca faltan jaja... Ups! Golpe mental, Chibi eres un pervertida jajaja)_

_¡Bye Bye Na No Da:D_

**_Con Cariño..._**

**_Chibi-poio .: Obsesionada con Killua:._**


End file.
